Queriéndote cuidar
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Toph se enferma y Sokka no sabe como cuidarla y al parecer Aang si ,son celos hacia el calvito o impotencia por no poder te fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la guerra" del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin! Emparejamiento principal tokka


Hola este fic es para EL RETO NORMAL DE AGOSTO "esto significa la guerra" del foro el cometa de sozin y su emparejamiento principal es tokka con un poco de taang

Avatar no me pertenece y con esto no me gano problemas.

Un saludo muy especial a Atlalover3 y gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo constante, el próximo te lo dedico por razones que descubrirás al leerlo.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sokka y Toph estaban caminando por las calles de Ba Sing Se buscando a Katara y a Aang que habían dicho 2 horas antes que iban a ir a comprar comida y que no se tardarían y que si lo hacían que fueran a buscarlos y ellos fueron a buscarlos. Sokka apresuro el paso, después de todo era su hermana a quien estaban buscando y Toph caminaba rápidamente pero con una cara de enferma que no le cabía en la cara y de un momento a otro paro y Sokka volteo a mirarla para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Toph te encuentras bien? es que estas un poco pálida-le pregunto preocupado Sokka a su amiga ciega.

-si excelente, mejor sigamos buscando a sugar queen y a pies ligeros-le respondió ella mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-ok, sigamos-dijo el no muy convencido.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que escucharon 2 voces muy conocidas para ambos peleando.

-Aang no puedes llevar eso-le dijo la chica más maternal del grupo al avatar.

-claro que si puedo Katara, si pude vencer al señor del fuego puedo comprar esta réplica del cinturón del estruendo tierra 6-respondio el.

-Aang esto es muy diferente al señor del fuego-le dijo ella con su tono de voz maternal-además hay que guardar dinero para otras cosas- le termino de decir ella.

-siempre me estas mandando Katara y me canse-le dijo el ya muy enojado.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba el pacifico avatar y el monje más calmado y paciente del mundo le había dicho eso a Katara la chica que le gustaba.

-wow, wow, wow que está pasando aquí-intervino Toph .

-no lo sé Aang quiere comprar una réplica del cinturón del estruendo tierra 6 y le dije que era muy caro y que había otras cosas que podríamos comprar con ese dinero y el solo me trato mal-dijo ella con ganas de llorar.

-primero desde cuando ustedes pelean y segundo para que quieres esa tonta replica cuando yo tengo el original- les indico a ambos.

-no exageres solo hemos peleado una vez y esa es hoy y además tu nunca me darías tu cinturón-le dijo el acercándose a ella.

-ok, solo ágamos de cuenta que esto no paso y para que te calmes pies ligeros te daré mi cinturón-dijo ella ya comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado.

Y eso fue lo más extraño del día Toph Bei Fong regalando su cinturón y comportándose maduramente y hay Sokka pensó que realmente estaba enferma.

Iban por la mitad de un mercado y Toph volvió a aponerse pálida y ella paro y cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello corrieron hacia donde ella.

-me mentiste, no estás bien –le regaño Sokka suavemente.

-tal vez solo un poco-revelo ella finalmente antes de desmayarse.

Sokka al verla caer por reflejo la tomo antes de que callera al suelo y la vio, se veía indefensa y con las mejillas rojas era preciosa incluso inconsciente porque la verdad desde hace unos meses el joven de la tribu agua se sentía atraído por la ya no tan pequeña maestra tierra que en los últimos 4 años después de la caída del señor del fuego se había vuelto muy atractiva , pero en ese momento eso no importaba lo único que importaba era que ella estaba realmente enferma y se notaba en su temperatura.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Estaba realmente preocupado al principio pero cuando ella se desmayó casi me da un ataque debí prestar más atención al principio y no cuando estaba como medio muerta. La tome en mis brazos y fuimos rápidamente a casa pero no sabía lo que me esperaba.

_**AANG POV**_

No debí pelear con Katara pero era algo que yo en verdad quería para poder jugar con Toph ya que se me hace divertido jugar con ella ,cuando Sokka la tomo antes de que chocara con el suelo suspire de alivio de que solo teníamos que preocuparnos de su fiebre y no de un golpe en la cabeza .Fuimos corriendo a casa y Katara nos dijo que se pondría a la obra pero no sabíamos que cuando se trata de una fiebre Katara no puede hacer mucho si la persona tiene energía bloqueada irreparable porque ya que Toph es ciega tiene un bloque de energía que no pasa por sus ojos por lo que es ciega , así que no era como cuando se quemó los pies ya que la herida era externa y era tratable pero no había tiempo para lamentarnos por eso sino para pensar en cómo ayudar a nuestra amiga y no sé si fue gracias a los espíritus o algo cósmico recordé cuando vivía en el templo y me enferme de fiebre por lo tanto los monjes me prepararon diferentes medicinas con plantas típicas de los territorios de los nómadas aire y de cómo el mes pasado habíamos recogido unas cuantas en el templo aire del oeste ,así que corrí hacia mi maletín y empecé a preparar unas cuantas cosas y vi como Katara y Sokka se me quedaban mirando raro sin hacer nada y luego vi a Toph tendida en unos cojines y me enoje ya que ellos en vez de ayudar a Toph me miraban como un completo lunático y empecé a dar órdenes.

-¡oigan ustedes dos, se van a quedar hay o van a ayudar a la pobre Toph! –les grite enojado.

-¿ahh?- respondieron extrañados de mi comportamiento ,porque la verdad yo también lo estaba.

-hagan algo chicos –les dije volviendo a mi estado monje.

-está bien ¿qué quieres que hagamos Aang?-me pregunto Sokka.

-ve por paños y por unas mantas-le dije a Sokka quien al escuchar mi orden salió corriendo inmediatamente lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿y yo Aang? ¿Qué quieres que haga?-me pregunto con su vos suave y tranquilizante tipo madre.

-ve por agua y una cera para medicinas que está en Appa –le dije con un tono de vos en modo de disculpa.

-ok, volveré lo más rápido posible-me respondió ella saliendo rápidamente.

Me dirijo a Toph estaba sudando y su cara estaba de un suave tono carmesí y decidí soltarle su moña para que no hiciera presión en su cabeza y me sorprendí al ver lo largo que era el cabello de mi amiga el cual era muy lindo por cierto y sentí entrar a alguien voltee la mirada para ver quién era y vi que era Sokka el cual me había sorprendido mucho con su rapidez ,tome el agua y metí un paño , lo moje ,lo exprimí y se lo puse en la frente y me iba a dirigir a la cocina cuando vi a Sokka pegado a Toph y me dijo:

-va a estar bien ¿cierto?-me pregunto triste mientras la miraba.

-claro Sokka conmigo cuidándola seguro estará bien –le respondí con orgullo en mi voz

Rápidamente note como me hecho una mirada fulminante y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero gracias a los espíritus llego Katara con las cosas, me las dio y me dispuse a preparar las medicinas con la duda en mi cabeza de porque Sokka me miro así después de decir eso y que era lo que había entendido.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Quien se cree ese calvito ,solo porque sabe medicina, es el avatar ,es "atractivo" para las chicas y es el último maestro aire no lo hace mejor que yo ,puedo hacer todas esas cosas excepto por lo de ser avatar y lo de maestro aire y creo que me costaría lo de medicina pero lo otro si lo puedo hacer ,pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso y menos cuando mi pobre Tophie esta como esta .me acerque a ella y decidí cambiar el paño porque ella estaba tan caliente que ya hasta parecía maestra fuego y el paño estaba seco así que lo tome , lo metí al agua , lo escurrí y se o puse en la frente de nuevo y vi que hizo unos gestos raros con la cara y abrió los ojos y me hipnotice con ellos y me desensañe cuando ella me hablo.

-¿Quién está ahí?-me dijo con su voz un poco ronca.

-soy yo Toph, Sokka –le dije tomándole la mano.

-menos mal eres tú y no un extraño-me dijo.

-jamás dejaría que en estas condiciones te lleve un extraño-le respondí simplemente.

-gracias y… ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto.

-digamos que estábamos en la mitad de un mercado y te sentías mal y te desmayaste pero gracias a mí no te golpeaste y por eso de ahora en adelante deberás llamarme héroe.

-ja ja ja si claro Sokka mas bien ayúdame a levantar –me dijo tratando se sentarse.

-no te puedes levantar porque aun estas muy débil- le dije suavemente.

-está bien, entonces porque no hablamos-me propuso.

-claro, pero deja yo llamo a Aang para que traiga tu medicina-le dije poniéndole enojo a su nombre.

-ok, ¿qué paso entre pies ligeros y tú?-me pregunto.

-nada no te preocupes- le dije tocándole el hombro para que se volviera a acostar.

Pero no fue necesario ir por Aang porque el ya venía hacia nosotros con una cosa rara en su mano.

-veo que ya despertaste Toph, me alegro-le dijo a Toph mientras le entregaba un tazón con plantas machacadas con cera.

-gracias pies ligeros-le dijo oliendo la mezcla.

-si quieres te ayudo con eso-le dije.

-no tranquilo Sokka estoy segura de que Katara me puede ayudar y tú puedes arreglar las cosas con pies ligeros –me dijo.

-no creo que sea una buena idea Toph –le dije calmadamente.

-de hecho me parece un buena idea Sokka, eres mi mejor amigo y la verdad no quiero que las cosas estén así entre nosotros.

-está bien –dije finalmente rindiéndome.

Salimos al patio y nos sentamos y el primero en hablar fue el.

-¿Qué pasa Sokka?-me pregunto esperando una respuesta clara de mi parte.

-solo…yo no sé – le dije finalmente.

-haber entonces repasemos –me dijo -¿Cuándo empezaste a enojarte conmigo?-y yo empecé a recordar.

-está bien, creo que empezó cuando Toph se enfermó -le dije

-está bien y ¿Por qué? –me dijo mirándome.

-no se, creo que me sentí inútil- le dije mirando al suelo.

-ahí está-dijo levantándose con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué, que está?-le pregunte desesperadamente.

-estabas celoso de mi Sokka, lo cual es completamente entendible tratándose de mi-me dijo con su tono de orgullo.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan orgulloso?-le renegué.

-no cambies el tema, es eso ¿verdad?-me dijo con su tono de monje.

-que…no eran celos era solo gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Toph.-le dije tratando de convencerlo.

-Sokka acéptalo yo soy tu amigo y no te juzgare-le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-no lo sé Aang tal vez si – dije volteando la mirada, estaba avergonzado.

-qué tal si te desquitas- lanzo de repente la idea Aang.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-le dije.

-hazme lo que quieras-me dijo.

-¿lo que quiera?-le dijo tratando de que el pensara 2 veces en lo que estaba diciendo.

-lo que quieras, no me defenderé y no me enojare-me dijo seguro.

-está bien ahí voy-le dije y luego impacte mi puño con su cara.

_**AANG POV**_

Todo paso demasiado rápido, soy consciente de que le dije a Sokka que me hiciera o que quisiera, pero nunca pensé que fuera a golpearme en el ojo, pensé que simplemente me insultaría o me haría comentarios sarcásticos que luego el llamaría chistes, empecé a sentir como punzaba mi ojo y en ese momento agradecí que tenía a Katara para sanarme así que le reste importancia al asunto y note que Sokka estaba callado.

_**SOKKA POV**_

No puedo creerlo golpee al avatar en el ojo y no siento culpa, pero lo mejor es fingir que sí.

-Aang lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?-le dije mirando su ojo sangrante.

-si Sokka estoy de maravilla, ¿ya estás bien?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada n su rostro y la verdad no le encontré gracias estaba riendo al mismo tiempo que le sangraba so ojo.

-¿Aang estas bien? ¿Por qué te ríes?-le pregunte preocupado.

-si Sokka, estoy excelente y me rio porque nuestra amistad ya está bien-me dijo con sinceridad.

-si eso también me alegra-le dije.

-¿Sokka que pensaste? Que me gustaba Toph.

-tal vez, es que vi que discutías con mi hermana y que la estabas olvidando y querías algo completamente diferente a ella y por eso te refugiarías en Toph-le dije soltando todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-jajaja buena teoría Sokka pero no estuve ayudando a Toph per eso, la ayude porque ella es como mi hermana, ustedes se han vuelto mi familia y si le pasa algo a cualquiera de ustedes no sé qué haría-me dijo sonriéndome.

-si lo siento por pensar eso, pero más bien entremos que ya me da asco tu ojo-le dije mientras me paraba.

-si claro…y Sokka creo que deberías decirle a Toph lo que sientes-me dijo.

-claro buena idea-dije ya llegando a la puerta.

-Sokka pero no hoy –me dijo parándose al frente mío.

-¿y por qué no?-le dije confundido.

-porque ella sigue enferma y si la besas te enfermaras y ya se me acabaron las plantas medicinales-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-sí creo que si será mejor esperar-dije entrando.

Cuando llegamos Katara nos saludó y miro a Aang y casi le da un infarto así que fue corriendo hacia él y lo empecé a cura y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba Toph para ver como seguía.

-¿mejor?-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-yo no mucho, pero veo que tú y Aang si-dijo sonriendo.

-sí creo que estamos mucho mejor….y gracias-le dije.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto ella.

-por todo-le dije suavemente.

-entonces de nada Sokka-me dijo ella con un tono de voz muy sincero.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Una semana después cuando Toph ya estaba sana ,Sokka la llevo al parque y le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella y ella después de sonrojarse decirle tonto, cursi y causa oguies lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso y a los 5 minutos de esto ya eran novios y al mes todo el mundo hablaba de esto y les habían puesto un nombre muy raro ,algo así como tokka y ellos simplemente no parecían novios ella se reía de él y o lanzaba lejos con su tierra control y el simplemente se reía y le ponía sobrenombres cursis de los que ella luego se burlaría, era una relación muy extraña y la verdad por todo apostaban y hacían comentarios sarcásticos ,pero nadie criticaba después de todo se les veía muy alegres a ambos.

Espero que les haya gustado y porfis dejen sus reviews.

Un saludo muy especial a .


End file.
